尸群意识
|name=尸群意识 |image= |distinctions=*It possesses multiple tentacles *Titanic worm-like appearance *Multiple sacs located in the mouth and chest |attacks=*Slams tentacles at its prey *Grabs prey with its tentacle and devours them *Spits out Pregnants |notable=}} The''' Hive Mind''' is a massive Necromorph that was supposedly the guiding intelligence of the Necromorph outbreak. It is encountered in Dead Space, on Aegis VII.Dead Space: Chapter 12: Dead Space Overview Initially seen on a blurred video shown by Dr. Terrence Kyne and worshiped as a divine being by the insane scientist Dr. Challus Mercer, the Hive Mind appears to be the controlling intelligence of the Necromorphs. The Hive Mind was unwittingly created as a result of military testing of the experimental Red Marker over two centuries prior to the events of Dead Space, on the remote planet Aegis VII. When the Marker proved to be too dangerous to wield as a weapon, further experimentation with it was aborted and it was used one last time in order to suppress the Hive Mind - a massive Necromorph that was the source of the Necromorph outbreak on Aegis VII and, subsequently, the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. The creature's appearance and general shape resemble a segmented worm, albeit one of titanic proportions. Its full size is never truly shown, as an unknown portion of the creature is hidden inside a crater. Its visible portion, however, consists of a discernable head and thorax. Due to its size and appearance, it is safe to assume that, while not the same size, it has the same body dimensions of the Nexus. The head's most prominent feature is a massive circular mouth, consisting of two sets of jaws, each with their own rows of teeth. The Hive Mind is able to spit acidic projectiles from its central mouth. Around the mouth there are five yellow-glowing sacs that strongly resemble eyes. The thorax features several branched appendages on the back and a frontal cavity which shelters five more yellow sacks, which are apparently vital organs. The Hive Mind is capable of utilizing its immense tentacles for manipulation and offense. It uses three of them during the fight with Isaac; however it almost certainly has more than three. The tentacles grow from some part of the creature that is well below its thorax area. While initially thought to be a sentience and the 'command center' for the Necromorph hive-mind, it is now known that it was merely a drone. The true controlling source were the "Brethren" Moons, or more specifically, the Tau Volantis Moon. After reawakening, the Hive Mind becomes aggressive and attacks Isaac and the escaping Kendra as they make it into the shuttle bay. After killing Kendra, it curls its tentacles around Isaac, forming an inescapable enclosure, initiating the final fight. In the following fight, Isaac managed to defeat the Hive Mind by destroying what appeared to be its vital organs and it fell off the edge of the colony. What happen to the Hive Mind afterwards is unknown, but it can safely be assumed that the Hive Mind was ultimately killed, either after its battle with Isaac, when the portion of the planet initially removed by USG Ishimura fell on top of the colony and the Hive Mind, or when Aegis VII was destroyed. The Hive Mind makes a brief, but impacting appearance in Dead Space: Extraction. After making their way through the Megavents, the newly assembled group proceeds to fight their way to the last remaining shuttle on the colony.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 3: Return To The Megavents Just as the "firefight" seems to have subsided, a large tentacle bursts through the flight deck, the camera panning up as it towers overhead and slams down near the group. Gabe Weller does his best to repel the Hive Mind as Nathan McNeill fights his way through another wave of Necromorphs, frantically trying to open the shuttle doors. The full scope of the Hive Mind is seen as it tries to swat the shuttle out of the sky after launch. Strategy Battle Phases The battle with the Hive Mind takes place in several stages: *In the first phase of the battle, the Hive Mind will roar at Isaac as it smashes a tentacle down on him. Use these opportunities to aim, shoot and destroy three of its five mouth-organs to begin the next stage of the battle. *After three pustules lining the mouth have been destroyed it will drag you up in the air in an attempt to devour you. In this stage, you will be hanging upside down and your aiming will be reversed. The Hive Mind will also shake you around to hinder your aiming. When the last two organs are destroyed it will release you, beginning the final battle phase. *At this point there are 5 explosive sacks in the middle of its chest which are now occasionally exposed. Beware of the Pregnants and the explosive projectiles it now spits out at Isaac along with the tentacle slams. Destroy all five sacks in its chest and the Hive Mind is defeated. Tips *One of the Hive Mind's most common methods of attacking involves smashing you with its two tentacles, one at a time. This is easy to dodge, as the Hive Mind sways backwards and coils a tentacle. Watch out for this action. *To avoid the tentacles, move right and left to the far sides of the screen. The left tentacle always falls first, so quickly move to the far right side, then quickly to the left as the right one prepares to fall. *Be wary of your position relative to the explosive canisters laying around, as any canisters hit by the tentacles will detonate, injuring Isaac if he's close by. It would be a good idea to detonate the canisters before entering the boss area, unless you intend to use them as weapons by throwing them with Kinesis. *If you intend to throw the explosive canisters using Kinesis, aim high, as the canisters' ballistic trajectory will simply cause them to miss if they are shot directly at the target. *During the first phase of the battle, it is a good idea to equally weaken all five pustules around its mouth to the point where they only need one more shot in order to be destroyed. Then, eliminate the three pustules on the right side of its mouth first, as they are very difficult to shoot while in midair, and initiate the second phase. This way, you will only have to land a total of two successful shots, one on each of the remaining pustules. It is suggested to test how many shots a single pustule will take before exploding before weakening the others, as the amount changes based on difficulty. *While in the air, it is best to use the Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle to shoot its two remaining weak points, due to the weapons' projectiles' high traveling speed and precision. Temporarily reversing the X-axis and Y-axis alignment to your controls can also be an effective method to improve your aim during this phase. *During the third phase, the Hive Mind will only spit out Pregnants if you do not destroy at least one sack when they are exposed. *A well aimed mine from the Line Gun or the Force Gun will sometimes destroy more than one sack in its chest, making it easier and faster to kill it. (Note that if the mine destroys all but one sac, you cannot use another mine to destroy the last one.) *The Contact Beam, in most cases, destroys a sack in one shot. Use this to your advantage, but beware, it has a long charge time if it is not upgraded, which may make you miss. *When the Hive Mind is defeated, while it's swaying in the midst of its death throes, do not stand near the edge of the platform because it falls onto that particular platform edge and you could be crushed. Trivia *The Hive Mind's appearance was possibly inspired by the Sarlacc from the Star Wars franchise. *During the scripted death sequence, Isaac's RIG will still remain the same amount of health despite having both arms ripped off. *After defeating the Hive Mind, look at the bottom of the crater: you will see tentacles appearing occasionally making a horizontal swipe; then disappearing. *The "Mindless Prey" achievement you get for killing it plays on the pun that the player killed the Hive Mind. *A Hive Mind Tentacle appears in Dead Space: Extraction, while you are heading to a shuttle to get off the surface of Aegis VII. It kills two fellow marines, and attacks the group you are in. You do not fight it, however, as it is merely part of a cutscene. *In the graphic novel Dead Space: Salvage, the Hive Mind is seen on the Ishimura while Stefan Schneider is crossing across the outside of the ship. *The "mouth" of the Hive Mind can be seen behind the Marker's Heart in the final boss battle of Dead Space 2. During the same battle with the Gold Marker you can hear the call of the Hive Mind echo after "Nicole" speaks to Isaac. This is easier to hear before engaging her for the first time. {Side note: This mouth could also possibly be the mouth of the Tau Volantis moon, however, due to lack of information, this was not speculated until the release of Dead Space 3 and is still not confirmed, although still highly likely.} *The Hive Mind's roar is reused in Dante's Inferno, also made by Visceral Games. It can be heard when Phlegyas rises from the river Styx. *In Dead Space 2, there are two Necromorph types, namely the Ubermorph and multiple Slasher variants, that bear the characteristics of the Hive Mind's head and face. *In the scripted death scene, Isaac uses the "Haheyhaahaaah!" scream, otherwise known as the "Wilhelm Scream," a very common scream and stock sound effect used in many movies and games. *In one of the previews for Dead Space 3, an even larger Necromorph—larger than the Hive Mind—called the Nexus appears and bears a striking resemblance to the Hive Mind, even with a similar weak spot. In fact, the achievement awarded after killing the creature describes it as a Hive Mind. *Dead Space 3 features the first insights of the inner structure of a Hive Mind (although very briefly when Isaac was swallowed by it). Inside what appears to be its stomach has 3 Nests that serve as weak spots. Killing these Nests ejects the player and presumably kills the Nexus/Hive Mind. *It was originally hypothesized by Dr. Terrence Kyne that the Hive Mind was the controlling intellegence of the Necromorph infestation on Aegis VII. Kyne's theory was eventually proven false when it was revealed the Hive Mind was not a sentient Necromorph controlling the other others, but rather a pawn being controlled by a nearby Brethren Moon in the Aegis VII cluster in the Cygnus system. *It is possible that The Boss from Dead Space Mobile is an immature Hive Mind. *Stock sound effects of a squealing pig were distorted and used for some of the Hive Mind's roars. Death Scene *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPRFZ4NyvGk&feature=channel_video_title *If Isaac should fail to destroy the remaining two pustules on the Hive Mind's head when grabbed, a scripted death scene follows. It will force Isaac into its mouth, chew on him for a bit, then pull him out violently, ripping off both Isaac's arms. Isaac then screams in pain. The Hive Mind then grips Isaac between its teeth, then tears him in half at the waist. It swallows Isaac's upper torso and throws his legs to the platform. *If Isaac gets hit by a tentacle, he will be dismembered completely, including his upper torso. Gallery Image:Hive_mind_stage_1.JPG|Stage 1 Image:Hive_mind_stage_2.JPG|Stage 2 Image:Hive_mind_stage_3.JPG|Stage 3 Extraction hive mind.jpg|Hive Mind appearance in Dead Space: Extraction. DeadSpaceSalvageHiveMind.jpg|The Hive Mind makes its appearance in Salvage Appearances *''死亡空间'' • Chapter 10: End of Days • Chapter 12: Dead Space *''死亡空间：撤离'' • Chapter 3: Return To The Megavents *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: Catalyst'' *''死亡空间：回收'' Sources de:Hive Mind es:Gnosis Colectiva Category:尸变体